The long-term goal of this research is to characterize the mechanism by which nuclear-encoded mitochondrial proteins are imported into the mitochondria. The specific goal of this research proposal is (a) to study the lesion in two yeast mutants which are temperature-sensitive in mitochondrial protein import and (b) to devise new strategies for isolating additional such mutants.